Saving Will
by Crystal Stones
Summary: Ed rejected her. Will's dead. Gaia can't take it, but she meets Suze, a mediator, who says Will can still be saved. Suze travels to the past to warn him, but what happens when Gaia dies instead? Can she save them? Can they still have their happy ending?
1. Fearless?

**Yippee! This is my second fic now. We just finished our first periodical test, and it was so tiring! I mean, studying for like four hours a day tires you out. A lot. So to celebrate, a new story! Please review after reading.**

**Summary: This is a Fearless FBI and Mediator crossover. After Will died, Gaia never got over him. Ed hates her, too. Going to California, she meets Suze and Jesse, with - uh oh - Ed and Gina. So, the questions are... How can they save Will? Will Jesse allow Suze to do her plan to help them? What if it's too dangerous? What about Paul? What will happen when you mix a girl lacking a sense with a girl having an extra sense? Will they get their happy ending? So the drama begins...**

**Warning: This contains MAJOR spoilers for the ending of Fearless FBI. Not to mention Mediator. So risk reading this and spoil yourselves!**

* * *

Saving Will - Chapter 1: Fearless?

Gaia's POV:

"Hi Ed. It's me. Gaia."

"Gaia? Gaia... Oh! As in Gaia Moore? The Gaia with long blond hair and super karate skills? Is that really _you_?" the voice on the other line asked incredulously.

I forgot to tell you. I was trained to fight at a very young age. Karate, martial arts, Kong fu, you name it, I can do it. That why I have diesel arms _and_ thunder thighs. Not so attractive on a woman.

"Yes Ed. It's really me," I answered him.

"Well then, if it's really you, then why did you just call now? After all those years of waiting? The sleepless nights. The nightmares," As he said the word nightmares, his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper.

"I spent nights wondering if you were alright. If you had a place to live in. If you were okay. If you were alive..." His voice was filled with pain. And, on the word alive, his voice finally cracked.

"What gave you the sudden urge to just pick up the phone? Hmmm? Why me of all the people?" he asked, his voice now hard.

"Look Ed, I'm sorry. I should have never left you. I realize that now. I just want a clean new start," I pleaded. (A/N: I have not read the actual book where Gaia left Ed on their Prom Night, so I am just improvising here. Sorry.)

"No, Gaia. After all those years, I just got over you. Now you call, and expect me to leap for joy? To cry tears of joy? What? You didn't expect me to move on? Grow up Gaia. I'm not the Ed you remembered. I've change," he informed me angrily.

Oh no. This is going wrong. In my head when I rehearsed it, Ed would be so glad I called, he would help me right away... Life is cruel. Just as it is unpredictable. And that is a fact. I should know.

"Ed please... I - I need you..." Yikes. I'm on the verge of a breakdown. This is baaaad. I rarely cry. Just proves that being fearless is different from being emotionless. There. I just told you my biggest secret. I'm fearless. Only a few people know about that. Will was one of them. Oh, Will...

It has been two months now. And I am not yet over the fact that Will is dead. Wait. I should explain, right? We were solving a case called the Lollipop Murderer. This guy murdered single mothers and gave a lollipop to their sons. Later, after I went AWOL and found out that Catherine was a terrorist, we found the guy. Bob Bentley. Who also dated Will's mom. Before he was about to murder Kelly, we thought it was Will who was the Lollipop Murderer. Because of Kim Lau. How I hated him. Coz before we found out the truth, I stripped Will of his weapon. And then Bob stabbed him. He was going to kill me, but Will got his gun and shot him first. But in the process, he spilled a lot of blood, causing his death. So you can say that he died because of me. The pain was a lot worse when Jake died. I seem to be a bad luck magnet. First my mom, then Mary, then Jake, and now Will. Not to talk about my demented uncle Loki. Or my dad who disappeared and came back years after. Then disappeared. _Again._

Just thinking about him made my eyes fill with tears.

"C'mon Gaia. Tell me the reason why you called." He paused. "Wait a minute. It's a guy, isn't it? A guy broke your heart and now you're running to me."

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Because. Remember Sam Moon? And Jake? Not to mention Prom Night when you left me," he answered bitterly. "I am sorry, but I'm not gonna come running back to you every time a guy breaks your heart."

"No Ed. He didn't dump me. He was murdered," That did it. The waterworks began. Great.

"Oh Gaia. I'm so sorry," He said sympathetically.

"Thanks Ed. I knew you would understand," I said gratefully.

"Get a grip Gaia. Did you really think bringing up the waterworks would soften me up? Think again!" he said harshly.

"Goodbye Gaia. Don't bother calling me again."

"Ed wait!" But it was no use. He hung up on me. "_Ed..._" I whispered softly. "What happened to you?"

-0-

"OK, I would like to book a ticket for California please," I told the lady behind the counter. A few moments later, I had booked a trip to California. I have decided to go on vacation. I need a major break. I couldn't stand to be around here anymore. So, wasting no time, I bought a plane ticket to California right away. I would be staying at an expensive hotel called the Pebble Beach Resort for three weeks. I might extend my trip. Or even move there. Maybe I might become a waitress there. I always wanted to be one. Good thing I had some money saved.

-0-

Gina's POV:

It had been a really long time since I have seen Suze in California, so when my boyfriend Ed, told me he wanted a vacation, I suggested sunny California. I had called Suze that I would be visiting her next week, and she was ecstatic. It was going to be summer vacation. Also, I told her we would be staying at Pebble Beach Resort where she worked a year ago. I didn't think her mom would allow me and Ed to stay with them for a month. Plus, I wanted to see Jesse, her boyfriend. I have never met him yet, and Suze really wanted to introduce me to him. Who knows? Maybe something interesting might actually happen.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Do you love it, hate it, whatever? Please review so I will know whether my story sucks or not. And Suze will be coming out in the next chapter. It's even in her POV. And Jesse will be there. YAY! OK. Bye now. Now review!**

**Jen**


	2. Regret

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated this fic for months, and I am so sorry. And I have never read any other Fearless fics, so I have no idea how they're like. This chapter is more focused on Suze. I know not all of you have read the Mediator, so try to understand, OK? But don't worry- Gaia is here. So is Ed. And someone else…**

**And someone pointed out to me that Gaia **_**has **_**been to California . I never knew that, so let's just **_**pretend**_** she has never been there. Once again, sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

Saving Will – Chapter 2: Regret

Suze's POV:

Waking up early for summer jobs is not easy.

I mean, the pay's great, its just that I HATE BABYSITTING!

On the plus side, Jack Slater, my charge, now loves to swim, ever since he learned that the ghosts he saw weren't gonna kill him. Plus, guess who's the lifeguard? It's the one and only Jesse de Silva, my super hot Latino boyfriend, who used to be a ghost. I just travelled back in time, brought his body back here, let him see it, touch it, and voila, he's alive.

Only it was much more complicated than that.

Anyway, I arrived there a little bit earlier, so I had some free time before I had to start babysitting. I went casually over the empty pool and saw Jesse, sitting in his chair, his back to me.

I moved quietly and pecked his cheek.

"Hi Jesse," I grinned.

"_Querida,"_ he grinned back at me, making me melt at the sight of his deep dark eyes. I sat on his lap and played with his hand.

"I missed you so much," I murmured.

He kissed me… which became the start of a full make-out session. He isn't a big fan of PDA, but since there was no one around yet, well…

We continued kissing for a full five minutes without any interruptions. I was about to go up for air when someone beat me to it.

"Ahem."

Me and Jesse broke away immediately. I whirled around and saw a ghost standing there, looking uncomfortable. He was a tall guy, about in his early twenties. He had short blond hair and he was nervously shifting his weight.

"Who are you?" I asked rudely, annoyed that our make-out session was interrupted.

He seemed appalled by my behaviour. "Well excuse me; I was just trying to be polite, but _obviously_ some-"

He stopped when we heard some footsteps. He gave us one last frustrated look and dematerialized.

"Susan!" Nancy Slater exclaimed, rushing forward, an eager looking Jack behind her. "I knew you would be in here! Anyway, I need to be going, so you and Jack take care, OK?"

IT'S SUZE! NOT SUSAN! I wanted to yell at her. But I just kept quiet.

"Bye!" she said, rushing out. I looked at Jack who turned at me with a hopeful look and said, "Teach me how to do the butterfly stroke?"

"You go on ahead," I said. He went to the pool and started wading.

"Jesse, you try to calm that ghost for me, OK?" I whispered, quickly pecking his cheek.

He nodded. "Have fun."

I threw him one last grateful look as I headed to Jack.

After one hour of swimming, the pool was getting filled. I was supervising Jack while I was sitting one of the chairs.

"Suze!!!" I heard a squeal. I turned around and nearly fell out of my chair as I saw Gina.

"Gina!" I squealed right back, rushing to her. We hugged quickly. I was bursting with questions when I heard someone clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah, Suze, meet my boyfriend, Ed," she announced proudly.

I looked at him. He was kinda cute, tall and athletic looking. But I already have my Jesse so I'll pass.

"Hi Ed!" I smiled.

"Hi to you, too." He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. They looked sad…

"Why are you guys he-"

"Suuuuuuze!" I heard a voice whine. Jack.

"Wait. I'll be right there," I yelled.

"You want to meet the Jesse de Silva I keep on talking about?" I grinned.

"Yeah!" Her eyes lit up. I led them to him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Guys, this is Jesse," I grinned widely.

Gina's eyes widened to their limits.

"Whoa," she muttered.

"Hi to you," Jesse waved.

"Hi," she said, grinning.

"So…" I began.

" NO WAY !" I heard a voice yell angrily.

We all turned around. I was shocked as I saw an athletic-looking, tall and beautiful woman with long fairy-tale blond hair striding towards us, shooting us –or should I say Ed- killer glares.

"You!" she yelled, pointing at Ed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I saw Ed visibly pale.

"Ed? Who's that?" Gina asked, disturbed.

"I'll explain later," he muttered.

He faced towards her. "Hi Gaia," he said weakly.

"Is she an ex?" I nudged him. He shot me a Look.

"First, you leave me like that on the phone. How could you?" She looked upset, but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Look. I'm so sorry," Ed said. "I know that was harsh of me, but I was trying to help you. And I did move on."

She still looked mad. She was about to yell again when I interrupted her.

"You're Gaia?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Suze. This is-" I halted.

Why? Because she was glowing. But she couldn't be a ghost. Gina could see her. Ed could see her. Then what was glowing?

My question was answered when the glow moved and I saw the ghost who pissed me off a while ago.

"Uh, Gaia" I said hesitantly. "Did someone close to you just die?"

She threw me a startled look "A-h… h-h-how did y-you know?"

"Just tell me," I said.

"Y-yes. A guy. His name was Will," she said, throwing me an incredulous look. Just then, he started to try getting her attention.

"Yes! I'm behind you! It's me Will! Gaia! Look at me! It's Will!" The ghost – Will - yelled.

"He's behind you!" I suddenly blurted, and Gaia whirled around, only to see nothing. Her questioning look immediately made me regret it.

* * *

**Review and make me smile! And Suze and Gaia are going to come out often, so please don't get bored when you're not reading Suze's part. :)**

**Jen**


	3. Whatever it Takes

**So this story won't be updated that often, since it doesn't have that much reviews… So it will be a while until the next chapter…**

**And I am sorry for all the mistakes I'm making. **

* * *

Saving Will – Chapter 3: Whatever it Takes

Gaia's POV:

"He's behind you."

WHAT?!?!

I whirled around, only to see nothing. I hoped that questioning glance I sent her would make her talk.

"Suze… Oh man, you've done it now," Gina groaned.

"Talk," I growled through gritted teeth.

Suze bit her lip and looked worried. "Listen, uh, that was all a joke. I got caught in the moment and I uh… It's not true. I- I was just joking, none of it was real and I…"

I raised my eyebrow.

"She's not buying it," I heard her mutter to herself.

"You bet I'm not buying it," I said. "Now _talk._"

"Fine," she sighed in frustration. "But we talk in _private_."

"Fine with me." I grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her off to a secluded spot.

"Girl, chill. That hurt," she complained, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Now are you talking or not?"

"OK. I will now be giving you the basics. My name is Susannah Simon, and I can see the dead. Their ghosts, to be clearer. Now, I saw a ghost behind you, following you. And that ghost was Will."

"You have got to be kidding me." I stared at her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's up to you if you believe me. But you actually took it better than _some_ people. And yeah, Will is right behind you now, saying stuff like Gaia! Look at me. He's tall right? With a blonde buzz cut?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Well, than that's him. Wait." Suze shifted her body so she was facing a little bit to my right. "Will- shut up with the _I love you_s and the _It's me Will_s. It is so annoying, and we get the picture." She turned to me. "You were saying?"

"I-"

"Gaia, he's saying not to blame yourself for his death. He was happy he sacrificed himself, because Bob Bentley died in the end," Suze interrupted.

"How did you know about him?" I asked.

"He was yelling it," she shrugged. "And now that I told you that, he's shutting up… except I'm pretty sure he's going to find another thing to nag me about."

"I believe you," I finally said. "So is there anyway I can bring him back to life?"

"Well… Listen. Did you see that tall guy I was with? Jesse? Well, he was a ghost. Only I travelled back to the 1850's and when there was a fire in a barn, I accidentally shifted back to the present, holding Jesse. Paul drove us to the hospital and Jesse's ghost touched the living Jesse's body, he became alive."

"Whoa… Wait, who's Paul?"

"Paul's another mediator, only he's like and evil version…. Sort of," Suze shrugged.

"OK…"

Suze suddenly spaced out again. She faced me and grinned wryly. "How do you feel about stalkers?"

"Stalkers? Well, I pretty much find them creepy," I said.

"Well… You got your own personal stalker," Suze said. "Will."

"Will?" I repeated, relieved. "It's OK if it's him."

"No! You don't get it!" Suze shook her head, frustrated. "As time passes, he will become malevolent, a poltergeist. They are very dangerous, believe me."

"So you're saying Will's evil?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not now. But he will soon. So it's better to do it now." Suze sighed and muttered to herself, "Why me?"

Facing me, she said, "I need your help."

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"To save Will, duh!" She rolled her eyes, as if it was very obvious. "I'm going to travel back in time- though it's going to be very dangerous and I still don't know why I'm doing this- and save Will. On one condition. You don't tell anyone- _anyone_, not even your closest friends- about this."

I nodded grimly. "If you can save Will, I'm going to do whatever it takes. _Whatever_ it takes."

* * *

**Please review for an earlier update… Coz I think it might be months before I will update again if I don't receive any reviews. **

**Jen**


	4. Problems

**There's only one main reason why I updated this: PrivateGirl116. Give yourself a round applause! I dedicate this chapter to you for the really supportive review.**

**

* * *

**

Saving Will- Chapter 4: Problems

Suze's POV:

"_Whatever _it takes_."_

Her determination startled me. It was obvious that she loved Will a lot. As I was about to open my mouth, I remembered something.

"Gaia, I just remembered something. In order to save Will I am going back to the past, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bring his body back here to his ghost. Once they touch each other, Will the ghost will be sucked back in his body. He's alive. But how are you going to explain this to everyone?"

"I- um… I'll live here?" she smiled sheepishly at her answer.

"Not good enough," I said ruthlessly. "You're going to need papers, legal documents... plus there's the risk of someone recognizing him. You can't live in hiding forever. How do you explain to anyone that someone who's supposed to be dead is now alive?"

"If you can do it, I can. I mean, your boyfriend's from the past, too, right?" she said stubbornly.

"Yeah. About a hundred and fifty years ago," I shot back. "No one will recognize him anymore. Will, though… now that is going to be a big problem.

"Look, how about we concentrate on saving him first-"

"I've got it!" I suddenly blurted, interrupting her. "I can't believe I never thought of it! How about when I go back to the past, I just warn you about Will? So, he will never die."

"He will never die, I will never call Ed. And if that doesn't happen, then I won't be able to feel the need to go on a vacation. Then I wouldn't have come here-"

"And we would never meet," we said together. Gaia smiled sadly. "Gain some, lose some. Good idea, Suze. Now, there's just one more problem. How are you going to earn my trust?"

"Earn your trust?" I echoed. "Excuse me? After-"

"No, that's not what I mean," she hastily said. "I mean earn the trust of my _past_ self."

"Oh." I was dumbfounded. Based from her character, that _will_ be a challenge.

"Just leave that to me. I'll find something for you to tell my past self," she assured me.

"Actually, we still have a problem. In order for me to go back to the past, I'm going to need something that Will owned." I looked at her. "Do you have anything?"

"Got that covered," she said.

"I'm also going to need to stand in a place where Will has been."

"Okay, now _that's_ going to be a problem," she mused. "But I think Will has already been here. Now, all I need to do I rack my brain where. I know he told me a place before…"

"I'll leave that up to you," I said, amused. "Just give me something that belonged to him, tell me where he has been, and something to make your past self trust me, and we're all set."

Gaia groaned. "That is a _lot_." She looked around. "Will, if you're here, you ought to be thankful that I'm doing this."

Will said something. I repeated what he said for Gaia.

"Love you, too."

Gaia smiled, her eyes starting to water. She blinked a few times, and the determined stubborn look returned.

"Operation: Saving Will begins _now_."

* * *

**Sorry so short! I got the last line from a reviewer. :) **

**I have decided not to put this on hiatus. I have now planned the ending, so updating this should be easier. Though I feel like I'm wasting my time doing this story. Please review, so I won't change my mind and still finish this! I'm sorry if this feels dragging, but in the next chapter, the saving part might actually start. :)**

**I have a question:**

**There's a place where you can't take pictures of people with wooden legs. Why is that?**

**Answer's in the next chapter! Now please review!**

**Jen**


	5. All For Nothing

**This is weird. I just felt that I should update this. Huh. Weird. Oh yeah, I still haven't read the first book in the Fearless FBI series, so I will just be making everything up. Sorry if I get a lot of mistakes.**

**Thanks to PrivateGirl116. I hope I still have your attention. Their planning is taking really long, but this is the last chapter anyway about that. :) **

* * *

Saving Will - Chapter 5: All for Nothing

Gaia's POV:

"So... What belonging of Will's do you have?" Suze asked randomly, sitting on my bed. We were in my room, back in the FBI base camp, right in Virginia. We had to travel here, since when Suze travels to the past, she stays in the same place. It was a little bit difficult persuading her parents to allow us to come here, but in the end they relented. Jesse stayed behind.

'Wait... it's got to be somewhere around here," I muttered, rummaging through my closet. Finally, I was able to locate the item I was looking for. I threw it to Suze, who expertly caught it.

"His sweatshirt. Right..." Suze smirked, holding the gray material.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop kidding around. We have to make the final preparations."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Okay, so I need this sweatshirt to travel back. He has been in this room, so I will be making my trip here. Now, all I need is something to earn your trust."

"Um..." I thought to myself. I wasn't able to think about anything that would help her...

Then it hit me.

I slapped my forehead. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "I know what you need to tell to my past self."

"Which is...?"

I took a deep breath. I was about to tell her my deepest secret. A secret that only a few people knew. Including Will...

"You know how you can see ghosts?" I began. She nodded at. "Well... here's the thing. I have a secret, too. Except I don't have an extra sense. You could say that I'm sort of... lacking a sense."

"You're blind," she said sarcastically. "No, wait. I know. You're deaf! You can't feel!"

"Well, you kind of got the last one right," I said.

"You can't feel," she said dubiously.

"Only one thing: fear." There. I had told her my biggest secret. "I'm fearless."

Suze smiled wryly. "Seriously? You can't feel fear?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "My dad often mistook it for stupidity." That got a laugh out of Suze. "But yeah, I can never feel fear."

"Cool under pressure," Suze said. "Wow, we're both freaks. Now we just need one more freak and we have a club. I actually know a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves. Want me to call them?"

"Ha ha," I snorted. "Just tell me that, okay? And tell my past self these names: Jake, Mary, Sam, Ed, Heather... and Loki. Don't ask why, but I think those names will strike a nerve."

"Jake, Mary, Sam, Ed, Heather, Loki. Jake, Mary, Sam, Ed, Heather, Loki. Okay, I got it," Suze said confidently.

"Now I have to tell you the story of how he died." I took a deep breath, and began my tale. Minutes later, I finished it, and Suze's mouth was hanging open.

"Wow. That is a _lot_ of information," she said. "Okay, so where can I find you? I doubt I can come here. I won't be allowed inside."

"Meet me at Kelly's bar," I suggested.

"You mean the Kelly whose house Will died in?" she asked, her emerald eyes open wide.

"Yeah, that Kelly," I said. "I've been already planning a way on how you can save him..." Again, I launched into another long tale. I knew my plan had some flaws in it, but nobody's perfect.

"You know, I think that might actually work," Suze said, once I had finished.

"Thanks," I said, proud of it. "So... when are you ... leaving?"

"Oh. Um, how about tomorrow?" she suggested. "Its still afternoon, we can use this time to spend it together. Our last time."

"If this goes well, we'll never meet again," I concluded.

"I'll miss you," she smiled.

"I'll miss you, too." She was becoming a close friend, almost as close as Mary. I had to be more careful. I couldn't bear to lose another friend. I have suffered too much already.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"This is it."

"Good luck," I said, trying to put on a brave smile. Inside, I was screaming at her to stay. What if something happened to her? She did say time travelling is dangerous. I could never forgive myself if she will get hurt. In this short period of time, I have become extremely attached to her, and our friendship was nothing like the one I had with Mary. We had spent our last day just hanging with each other.

She hugged me one last time, and I desperately blinked the tears back. We released each other, and I saw that she was also blinking back tears.

"Good bye, Gaia," she said.

"Bye Suze. Thanks for everything. Really, Suze. It was great being with you," I said sincerely.

"Back at you," she grinned. "Now stop being so emotional. Will is staring at you like you're crazy."

"He's here?" I gasped. She never told me about that.

"Um, yeah! The entire time!" Now she was staring at me like I was crazy. "He's also been thanking me profusely. If I had a dollar every time he thanked me, I'd be a millionaire by now."

"Shut up, Will!" I yelled, feeling silly.

"Back at you," Suze said in a deep voice, imitating Will.

I smiled, and handed her Will's shirt. She took it, and looked up at me.

"If I don't make it, tell Jesse I love him," she said.

"No, I won't, because you're making it out there alive," I said determinedly.

"Well, we'll see." She gripped the shirt tighter. "Bye Gaia."

"Bye Suze," I said softly. She gave me one last look, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her eyebrows furrowed. She started to shimmer, and before I knew it, she was gone.

I had nothing to do now. It was all up to Suze. My future, and Will's future was up to her. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best…

Suddenly my eyes flew open as I let out a loud gasp. After all our careful planning, we still have forgotten one tiny detail. When Suze time travelled, she said she would stay in the exact same place. Will had been here to my room, so she used this place. But how is she going to explain suddenly appearing in my old self's room out of nowhere? That will never earn my trust… So everything had been for nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Okay... I know you guys must hate me for ending it there. Peace! :) The next chapter will be Suze's point of view in the past. Updating will be kind of long since I will have to read the last book again. Please be patient, because I still have to plan for the next chapters. And I know Gaia is very OOC, so let's just say since Will's death, se softened up.**

**The answer to the last questions is because you don't take pictures of people with wooden legs, you use a camera! Anyway... here's this chapter's question:**

**A rooster laid an egg. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew. In which direction did the egg fly to: north, south, east or west?**

**That is really easy. Please review!!! **

**Jen**


	6. Risk

**I have nothing important to say right now…**

* * *

Saving Will - Chapter 6: Risk

Suze's POV:

I opened my eyes. It worked. I was in the past. Gaia wasn't in her room- wait. I'm in _old Gaia's room._

It worked _too _well.

I looked around. The walls were bare, like in the future. Except I saw another bed in the far corner.

I stood up and walked around the room. In these few months, the room looks the same- but in a way different.

I heard a door slam and I whirled around.

Gaia was standing before me, wearing nothing except a white towel wrapped around her body, her blonde hair dripping.

"Who are you?" she blurted, shocked at my appearance.

I instantly held my hands up, to show I had no weapons. "I'm here to warn you, Gaia, and-"

"How do you know my name?" she interrupted.

"Um... "I glanced at her body."Do you mind putting on some clothes first?"

"Wait here," she said, dazedly making her way back to the bathroom. I sat down on her bed, waiting for her nervously. A few minutes after, she came out with clothes on, her hair dry.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself before I'm calling security," she instructed, "And five minutes is _very _generous, believe me."

"Okay, Gaia, my name is Susannah Simon, but call me Suze," I said quickly. "You may want to sit down for this." She just glared at me. "Or maybe not... anyway, I'm from the future, and I'm here to warn you about tonight when you solve the case."

"Wait- wait, hold on. Are you playing a trick on me?" she demanded. "Because if you are, it's not very funny."

I shook my head. "I'm very serious. Your future self sent me. I was in this room, then I time-travelled back here."

She stared at me. "You can time travel."

"Yeah, you see, I'm a mediator, and we can see ghosts. We can also time travel, but if we do that too many times, we lose brain cells and we die young." I was babbling already.

"And I don't believe you," she said simply. "God, why am I even bothering with this fool?"

'Excuse me?" I said indignantly. "But _you're_ the fool for not believing me."

She glared at me. 'Okay, that's it, I'm calling security. You come in a FBI building and in my room? How do I even know you're not an assassin?"

"Because I'm not!" I said, exasperated. "Look, pat me if you can feel any weapons."

"Don't mind if I do," she muttered. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

She started patting me. I can't believe this. Future Gaia owes me, big-time.

'What is this?" Gaia asked suspiciously, holding up the sweatshirt.

"Oops..." I squeaked.

She recognized it. "This is Will's! You stole it!" she accused.

"No, I didn't!' I yelled. "Go look in your closet, you'll find this!"

She did, and drew out another sweatshirt that looked _exactly _like the one I had.

She shook her head. "I don't know who you are, but you have to leave, now."

"Jake, Mary, Sam, Ed, Heather, Loki!" I blurted. It worked. She froze.

"H- how do yo- you know about them?" she stammered.

"You told me," I replied. "Now Gaia, listen. Do you know Bob Bentley?"

"Bob Bentley?" she repeated. "How do you know about him?"

"Because he's the killer!" I blurted.

She gaped at me. "B- but he- Will's mom-"

"Yes, he dated Will's mom," I said impatiently. "I know that. Listen, he's going to strike again. _Tonight_. You will go to Marsha Bentley's house later, and you find out that _Bob has a boat. _In there, you find the sweater and the bag of lollipops."

"How do you know about all this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I told you I'm from the future!" I yelled. "Do you not get that? Don't you believe me after everything I have told you"

Her gaze turned stony. "That's it. Out. I'm going to personally escort you out of here." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out her room. I tried to catch up with her pace since she was holding my arm. I desperately wanted to tell her biggest secret- her being fearless- but I felt like I should keep that for another time. And I don't ignore my instincts.

"But Gaia," I panted. "The next victim is Kelly!"

"Shut up! Stop telling me these lies!" she snarled.

"Kim will blame Will and accuse him of being the Lollipop Murderer! You will believe him, too!" I babbled. "And when you meet him in Kelly's house after Jasmine calls-"

"Look." We came into an abrupt halt. "Shut up. Once we step out of those doors, there will be people. I don't want them hearing you."

We stepped out the doors, and I saw many people bustling around. I talked quietly. "Can we meet at Kelly's bar later-"

"Keep quiet before I knock you unconscious," she threatened through the corner of her mouth.

We reached the door leading outside and she opened it, shoving me outside.

"Now, I don't want to see your face, ever again!" she growled.

"But tonight, Will di-"

The door slammed shut. I groaned. Now how could I tell her Will dies tonight? I suppose I could walk back in, but that would just anger her more, and I'm not on her good side. Plus, the building _was_ swarming with security... and I don't think they'd be as 'generous' to me as Gaia was.

Then I remembered. I knew Gaia's every move, what she will do this day. I knew that she's suppose to go to Lyle in the bureau lab since he cracked the code in Catherine's computer, but I could hardly go in the bureau's lab. So I settled for going to Marsha Bentley's home and meeting Gaia there. Meeting her at the boat would be too late.

I grinded my teeth angrily. It was a huge risk coming here. Nobody should be messing with history, but I had made an exception twice, one for Jesse and another for Gaia. It was _way _worth it with Jesse, but now I'm not so sure with Gaia...

Maybe I should have never done this in the first place. All this to save Will...

That's it! Will! I'll just go warn Will! But there's a good chance he won't listen to me also and I'll make yet _another_ enemy...

Guess I'll just have to take the risk.

* * *

**The answer to last chapter question is: none. Roosters don't lay eggs. :D Now for this chapter's question:**

**How many animals did Moses bring to the ark?**

**It's very easy! Please review!**

**Jen**


	7. Lies

**Okay... this is dedicated to jane.. one of my awesome readers/ reviewers and to PrivateGirl119, the best reviewer of all times! If not for her, I would have never updated this story, since I was kinda losing interest in it. Thanks to the both of you! And the events in the story will be different, since Suze messed with things. Besides, I'm too lazy to copy everything from the book, and that would take too long. :D**

* * *

Saving Will - Chapter 7: Lies

Gaia's POV:

Oh my God. What that freak-_ Suze_ said was completely true. I was looking through profiles of the other guys who might have been the killer when I saw one name that made me freeze:

_Bob Bentley_

How could have she known about that? Maybe she _was_ telling the truth… I shook my head. The idea of _mediators_ is absurd. But this lead isn't. I checked the address on it: 1402 Dewberry Lane.

A few minutes after, I reached the address. It was modest, and the stone walkway was bordered with geraniums. The lawn was lush and neatly trimmed. And American flag in a brass bracket was even flapping in the breeze. I couldn't help thinking that this was too cozy to be the home of a serial killer. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a middle-aged woman opened it.

"Yes?" she looked expectantly at me.

"Good morning, ma'am. Gaia Moore and I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation," I said, showing her my ID card. "I'm looking for Mr. Bob Bentley."

"Why? Oh dear, did he do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Weird… she immediately assumed that he was guilty… which meant he was capable of something… like killing?

"Well… that's what I'm investigating about," I explained. "Is he your husband?"

"No," she answered. "We've divorced... Please, come in."

I stepped in and saw a picture on the table. It was a picture of the woman, a young girl and a guy- Bob.

"I'm Marsha," she introduced herself. "That's Cindy, our daughter. The man there is Bob."

"Do you know where I can reach him?" I immediately questioned her. "I need to talk to him. It's very important."

Her eyebrows wrinkled. "No… I don't know where he lives now. He used to stay with his friends, but he moved out. Nobody has seen him for the last month or so. Other people have been looking for him, like people from the bank… I bet he's lying low and staying in that old boat of his."

"A boat?" I repeated excitedly. "May I know what marina it's docked at?"

"It's in our beachfront property," she replied. She wrote down some directions on a floral stationary. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I answered gratefully, getting paper. "You have no idea how much you've helped."

"You're welcome dear," she answered kindly.

I felt something vibrate on my left hip.

"I have to answer this call," I told her. "Than you again for all you help."

I went outside and answered the phone.

-0-

Suze's POV:

"_That's okay, Lyle. Thanks for all your hard work. Really."_

Gaia snapped her phone shut. I decided it was time to make my move. I got out from behind the bush I was hiding from. I knew going to her was a bad idea, but I had no choice. I couldn't find Will. Future Gaia never knew where he was. I could try later, but now, I needed to do something. As Gaia opened the door of her car, I lay my hand on her shoulder.

"Gaia, do you still not believe me? Please listen to me… It's your only way to save Will," I pleaded.

She whirled around. Her eyes grew wide. "_You_… Are you _following _me now?"

"No, no," I assured her. "I was here even before you arrived. I told you I came from the future. You told me what you were going to do this entire day!"

"Leave, now," she commanded.

"But-"

"Now," she repeated coldly. She got her Walther out of its holster and aimed it at me. "Don't make me shoot you."

"But that would be murder," I said, eyes wide.

"Yeah? But you're _stalking_ me. That is already harassment," she said coldly. (A/N: Is it? I'm just making things up.)

I held my hands up as I retreated. "Fine," I muttered. "You don't believe me? You are going to regret it tonight…"

I started walking away, thinking furiously. Obviously, I would have to reach her some other time, but that's the problem. _Time. _I was running out of it.

"Wait."

I turned around. Gaia was looking at me through narrowed eyes, her gun still aimed at me. "What exactly did you mean by 'That's your only way to save Will'?"

I smiled. "You believe me now?" I asked hopefully.

"No," she replied. "I'm merely curious what new lie you'd tell me."

The smile quickly turned into a steely glare. "So you still think I'm lying? Fine. You tell that to yourself tonight when Will dies. '_I thought what she said was just a lie._' I did everything I could to save you, but even though you don't believe me, I'm not giving up hope. I'm going to convince, one way or another."

She gaped at me. I turned around and walked away angrily.

-0-

_Stupid Gaia… I knew I should have told her the secret…_

I was muttering to myself angrily. I was still trying of a way to help her, but I as coming with a blank.

I suddenly looked around my surroundings. I realized that I was just walking around aimlessly, muttering to myself. I caught a sign and I sighed in relief. Somehow, I walked back to the direction of the Quantico base camp. I saw a line of phone booths and I smiled wryly to myself as I considered calling myself and telling myself never to help Gaia. I spotted a guy talking to another guy, handing him some money.

Wait.

Is that… _Kim_? Gaia showed me a picture of him, and I think that's him… She also told me that it was him who convinced her that Will was the Lollipop Murderer.

I got an idea.

Convince Kim that Will is innocent; prevent him from convincing Gaia Will is guilty. Prevent Will's death.

I wanted to hug myself for my ingenuity.

I went to Kim.

"I'd say on or about a week ago. I remembered it rained that night," I heard the homeless guy say.

"Thank you." Kim got a ten-dollar bill and gave it to him. I tapped his shoulder as he walked away.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. My name is Suze. You may not know me, but I know you. Listen, right now, you think that Will is the killer, don't you Kim?"

"Who- Wha- Ho- How do you know so much- What-" he stammered.

"I know you think he's the killer, Kim, but you're wrong. Will is innocent. He did nothing wrong. The real killer is this man called Bob Bentley. Gaia is in his boat right now. I know you're going to call her and tell her Will is the killer. She won't believe you, but when she sees him in Kelly's house, she believes you, and tells him to put his gun down. Then Bob, the _real _killer, arrives and stabs him. Bob almost kills Gaia but Will shoots Bob, only to lose a lot of blood in the process." I took a deep breath from my rambling. "And Will dies."

"Miss, are you all right? Are you suffering from anything?" he asked, completely ignoring everything I said. I almost pulled all of my hair out due to his lack of response.

"Kim! You _have _to believe me. How else would I know about the case? How could I have known about you, and Will, and Gaia? How would I know that you have no clue who the killer is, and you just suspect Will? Or that Will _dies tonight?_"

He frowned. "Hmm… you have a point." See? No concern about the news of Will's death. But at least he's listening to me.

"Thank you! At least _somebody_ believes me!"

Then Kim continued talking. "But then you could be a spy sent to feed lies to us…"

Here we go again. "Look, miss,"- It's _Suze! _I wanted to yell. "But I think it's best if you just go." He walked away.

"You're making the biggest mistake!" I yelled to his back. "You, Kim, are going to call Gaia about the card you find, and _that, _Kim- no, _you _will be the reason of Will's death."

* * *

**Poor Suze… No one believes her… Answer to last chapter's question: None. It was Noah, not Moses. This chapter's question:**

**There's a bungalow wherein everything is blue. The floor is blue, the curtains are blue, and the walls are blue… Are the stairs also blue? Why?**

**Review! :D It won't even take a minute of your time… Unless, of course, you give me a long one... ^_^**

**Jen**


	8. Saving Will

**Sorry for the one week wait. Lately, all I wanted to do was read other stories. ****Thanks again to PrivateGirl119… she was the only one who reviewed last chapter. :(**

Saving Will – Chapter 8: Saving Will

Suze's POV:

_AAARGH!!!__ THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!!!_

I screamed loudly over and over again in my head. I was annoyed, pissed, fuming and angry.

_AAAARGH!!! WHY DID I HELP HER!!! I HATE MYSELF!!! I AM SOOOOO STUPID!_

You know why I'm so mad? Because I finally found Will. I know in your head, you're going, _"Then why are you so mad? Finding Will- I mean, that's a good thing, right?"_

WRONG.

You know why? Because he's reaction was the same as Gaia's and Kim's. No wait- it was the _worst_. I found him in Kelly's bar, sitting in a corner booth. I approached him and spilled everything. Then you know what he did once I finished talking? He laughed at my face and told me I was deranged. He didn't even give me a chance to explain it properly! Believe me, now I'm having second thoughts whether I should save that idiot or not.

That arrogant, cocky Alive Will was totally different from the desperate, clingy Ghost Will.

I'm beginning to think I like Ghost Will better.

So this brings me back to square one. I had run out of people. Past Gaia is Future Gaia's only hope now. This time, I knew I had to tell her the big secret… Right now, I knew she would be in the boat. It was almost night- it is going to rain soon, and the Lollipop Murderer will strike again.

-0-

Gaia's POV:

How someone could stay- let alone _live_- in this rat hole- is completely beyond me.

"Bob Bentley?" I called. "Bob Bentley? This is the FBI. Please come forward."

Silence.

Holding my gun, I carefully investigated the boat, doing my best not to breathe. It smelled horrible in here. The fishy stench was making me dizzy... Ugh. I wanted to puke.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes, trying to calm my insides. Once I felt better, I opened my eyes- to see a huge bloodstain. It created a wide trail from the sink to the freezer. That amount of blood couldn't have been from the fishes- no way. Unless he hooked Moby Dick, of course.

I carefully made my way to the freezer and yanked it open. The smell that met me made me shudder. I gagged. It didn't work- that was obvious. I warily peered inside and picked up something dark.

I gasped.

It was a thick, black wool sweater.

I leaned forward and pulled two more things out. One was a dark wool hat- and the other one was an economy pack of lollipops.

The exact one which the killer used.

_Jackpot_.

I had found the killer's hideout- but where was the knife?

I looked at the freezer again. It was empty. I then searched every possible place- the drawers, the cupboards, the boxes. I never found it. It could only mean one thing: The killer had it, and he was about to strike again.

Two things instantly came into my mind.

One, I needed to warn the others. They _had_ to stop Bob before he could hurt anyone.

Two, I think Suze was telling the truth- so in this case, it meant that Kelly was next.

But first, I _really _need to puke. I darted outside of the boat, where I spilled my guts out.

-0-

A while later, I felt better. I stepped back and cringed at the mess on the ground. Not a pretty sight.

I staggered back to my car and leaned on the frame, trying to calm myself. Finally, I was able to grab my cell phone. I punched Kim's number and waited impatiently as it rang.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that."

"Hey, Suze," I greeted her.

"Now you're greeting me?" She did a mock gasp as she pretended to be shocked.

I ignored her as I waited for Kim to answer.

"Seriously, Gaia put it down!" she said in a panicky voice. I lowered the phone…

"Hello? Gaia?" Kim's voice came from the receiver. For once, I listened to Suze and snapped the phone shut.

"You believe me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," I admitted. "After everything you said came true, how could I not?"

"Good. Go, start your car." She got in and slammed the door shut.

"Why the rush?" I asked as I drove the car.

"Hello? Remember Kelly?" she asked sarcastically.

"Right," I nodded quickly and sped away.

"What was Kim going to say?" I asked curiously during the drive.

"Well…" I could see that she was debating whether she should answer my question. "Okay, fine. He was going to tell you that they found a card in Will's room."

"A card?" I snorted. "Why would a card interest me?"

'The same card sent to the murder victims."

"Oh." I shut up.

"But Bob sent it to him," Suze assured me. At the same time, I felt my phone vibrate. I answered it.

"Gaia? Why did you hang up on me?" Kim demanded.

"Oh, Kim…" I threw a glance at Suze. She mimed that I should hang up. "Sorry Kim. I'm busy. Bye." I shut the phone and stared at the road ahead of me.

"The phone's going to ring again," Suze predicted. "But this time, it will be the Sheriff."

It did. I dealt with him quickly. As soon as I finished talking, I placed a call to Kelly to tell her Terrell was released.

"Now you're calling Kelly to tell her Terrell was released," Suze said.

I glared at her. "Stop predicting my every action. It's creepy." She shrugged and gave me a smug look.

"Hello?" Jasmine answered.

"And Jasmine will answer… Sorry," she muttered after I glared at her.

As I talked to Jasmine, I was getting more freaked. Everything she said corresponded with what Suze said. Then our call got interrupted.

"You have to leave _now!" _I yelled. "Jasmine? _Jasmine!"_

I pressed the pedal harder.

"See? You really should have believed me from the start," Suze said smugly.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Anyway, you're not even scared. You _are_ fearless, after all."

I almost crashed my car. "You know that, too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, your future self told me too," she answered.

"Is there anything you _don't _know?" I asked as the car whizzed through the streets.

"Hmm… Maybe," she smirked. Her tone turned more serious. "But I do know you and Will are going to make it out of here alive."

The sound of his name reminded me of our mission, so I pressed the pedal harder until it reached the floor.

I had to save Kelly, Jasmine… _Will._

_Hold on Will, _I thought. _You're making it out of there alive._

* * *

**Yay! Go Gaia! She finally listens to Suze! But in spite of that, it will take a few more chapters until they get their happy ending.**

**Answer to last chapter's question: No, bungalows have no stairs. This chapter's question:**

**Its winter, and a girl and boy are standing on one side of the river. They want to get the apples from the trees across the river. How do they get the apples?**

**You know what to do… it involves pressing a button and making me happy! Remember this: May reviews = Happy author = Faster update. :D**

**Jen**

* * *


	9. The Lollipop Murderer

**I will just apologize in advance for any mistakes in advance, since I don't have the book with me right now. Thanks to PrivateGirl119 and janeeluv.… you guys are awesome for reviewing…**

**

* * *

**

Saving Will – Chapter 9: The Lollipop Killer

Suze's POV:

"Sheesh. This is Kelly's house?" I yelled through the rain. It looked ominous in the darkness. "Nice place to raise a kid."

"It's not always like that," Gaia answered as we ran to the house. Ugh. I was soaked. Next time I time travel, I am _so_ bringing an umbrella. When I traveled back to 1850, it was raining. Now, it's raining again. Does the weatherman have a grudge against me or something?

Gaia kicked the door open and we barged in.

"Aah!" We turned around to see a little girl- Jasmine, I think- staring at us, quivering in fear. I guess we might have looked dangerous since we just barged in, gun in hand. The rain and thunder did not help at all.

Gaia walked to Jasmine and comforted her. "Hi Jasmine! It's me, Gaia. Don't be afraid. That's Suze over there, a good friend." I waved at the kid. She was cute. She raised her tiny hand and moved it a bit.

While Gaia talked with Jasmine, I heard a sound of a woman singing and the occasional splash of water. Kelly must be in the shower. Good.

"_Gaia?_"

"Will!" she yelled in exuberance as she embraced him and attacked him with kisses. I moved over to Jasmine and covered her innocent eyes. What? I didn't want her to watch them make out.

He gave her a panicked and incredulous look as he pushed her away. "Shh! Keep quiet!" he hissed. "The killer is in here! What's wrong with you, Gaia?" He noticed me. "_Suze? _Gaia… what is this lunatic doing here?"

"I've see you've met… Anyway, she's not a lunatic," she said as I was going to yell at him. "She's here to help." _Ha! Take that, Will! _I thought smugly._ She believes me!_

"Yeah, whatever, _I don't care!_ The killer is here! His name is-"

"Bob Bentley." Gaia and I finished his sentence together. He stared at us. "Hey- H- how- did you know?"

"Long story short, whatever she said is true," Gaia said quickly. Will suddenly paled.

"Does that mean… does that mean I'm really going to- to- _die?_" His voice was shocked. I nodded gravely.

"Mommy!" Jasmine suddenly wailed. Crap. I had forgotten about her.

"Shh!" the three of us hissed together.

Gaia spoke urgently in low tones. "Jasmine, a very dangerous man is in your house right now. I want you to get your mother and get away from here. Go to the police, and tell the-"

She fell down, unconscious.

A man walked forward, an evil grin in his face. Bob Bentley. The Lollipop Killer.

"Go!" I urged Jasmine. She nodded and ran towards the stairs.

"Been talking about me?" Bob looked at Gaia's body. "Aw. Such a shame. She was a babe."

Babe. I shuddered.

Will raised his Walther and aimed it towards Bob. "Put your hands up and drop your weapon," he commanded confidently.

He twirled something- the knife. Its blade glinted under the poor light. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he taunted cockily. "After all…" He positioned it under Gaia's neck. "We wouldn't want Gaia to die now, would we?"

Will's confidence and hold on his gun wavered. "Suze… I thought it was supposed to be me…Now what? Gaia's going to die?" he asked hoarsely.

"No. We still have a shot at this." I whispered. As soon as I said that, I shot my foot up ad kicked Bob squarely on the chin. I expected my foot to hit something hard, but instead, something _held _my foot.

"Bad girl. You've been a bad girl," he murmured, his grip on my ankle tightening. He was faster than I thought. And I thought all those kickboxing would pay off.

He pulled my foot back, making me stumble forward. He suddenly shoved me back, and I fell against the wall, groaning. I knew I was about to fall unconscious. With my last final strength, I thought of home. I thought of the future, where Will would be alive… I could feel myself traveling… I had already helped Gaia by warning her past self. I had done my part. Now, it was up to Will to make it out of there alive- both him and Gaia.

-0-

Will's POV:

He pulled Gaia's foot backwards, then shoved her forward. She stumbled backwards and hit her head on the wall, making her groan.

"Will, Will, Will. Now, I don't want to kill you. But if I have to, trust me, I will." Bob had a crazed look in his eyes. Without a doubt, I knew he wasn't the same man I knew from when I was a kid. This was a madman. "Drop your gun."

I ignored him and kept it trained on him.

"Will? Will? What's happening?" Gaia mumbled, regaining consciousness.

"Drop it," he commanded. "Or Blondie here gets it." Gaia looked at the blade with a blank expression. This was another time I had seen her 'fearlessness' at work. A normal person would have been sweating right now with a nervous expression. But not Gaia. She looked as cool, calm and collected as ever.

But I'm a normal person who felt fear. Right now, I was terrified. I was afraid- for Gaia's life.

I dropped my gun.

Bob picked it up and dropped his knife. "Guns are _so _much more easier to use compared to knives… much cleaner, too." He laughed- a lunatic's laugh. I realized it was _him_, and not Suze, who was the lunatic. I turned my head, looking for Suze. She was gone. Where did she go? It was like she just vanished into thin air. As I thought of Suze, Bob suddenly kicked Gaia away and lunged- _at me._

He held me against a wall, the gun aimed at my neck. "Such a shame," he sneered. "But you just had to get involved. Any last words?"

Can you believe this guy?

"Yeah, I actually do. You're gonna pay for everything you've done, right here, right now." I brought my fist up and aimed a punch towards his nose. He grabbed my fist with the hand he was using to hold me, so I used this to my advantage. We both struggled, trying to get the gun. I grabbed it, but he drew it back. I got my hands on it, and both our fingers were squished against he trigger as we struggled around the room. He jerked his hand a little, pulling the trigger. A shot rang. I winced anxiously, waiting for the pain. But a different voice cried out. A female voice.

_Gaia._

In a burst of adrenaline, I punched Bob hard, and he fell down, unconscious. I heard footsteps and heavy panting.

"Will!" Kelly cried out from the top of the stairs. "The police are coming. I've also called- oh my. Oh my god. Is that- Is that _Gaia? _Oh god."

Remembering her, I hurried towards her body, ignoring Kelly's hysterical cries. I looked at the wound, and I instantly knew that there was a slim chance she would make it out alive. It had hit an artery, and she was bleeding heavily.

"Gaia," I whispered.

"Will….." she croaked.

"No…_No. _You are making it out of here alive," I urged her determinedly, blinking away unwanted tears.

"Will…." Her breathing became ragged.

"Hang in there. Kelly's getting help… Gaia, do not give up!" I yelled.

She drew in a deep breath. "Will…" She managed a small smile. "I knew someday my fearlessness… It would get me in trouble someday…"

"Gaia!" I yelled again. "Damn it; do _not_ give up on me!"

"Its okay, Will…" She coughed. "I'm not scared… of death… I'm fearless, remember?"

"Gaia! No! Just a few more minutes!" I urged her again.

"Will….." She drew in a shaky breath, then silence. She stopped breathing. She was dead.

I stared at her in horror. She was dead… because of _me_. It should have been me who died, not her. I stood up, my body shaking. I took one step forward, and then I fell down and hit my head hard. Huh. I must have slipped. On Gaia's blood.

I felt my consciousness slipping away… I welcomed the darkness. It made the pain go away…

_Good bye, pain_ I told myself, smiling a little bit.

The last thing I noticed before I fully fell unconscious was a bright orange lollipop.

* * *

**Oh no! I know everyone hates me right now for ending it there. Don't worry. In the next chapter, everything will be revealed…**

**The answer to last chapter's question: There are no apples during winter. They should just go to the supermarket, as Jane suggested. :D This chapter's question:**

**A man- let's name him Will- is in a room filled with flowers. Will was given a challenge by the queen, to find out which flower was the real one. Now, all of them smelled and felt like a real flower. He made one request, to open the window. The queen obliged, and he opened it. Within seconds, he had picked out the real one. Now, how did he know which flower was the real one, out of all the fake ones?**

**You know what to do if you want to see what happens next!**

**Jen**


	10. Blame

**Yum… I just finished eating ice cream, and now I'm ready to type!**** Okay, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love each and every one of them. :) They bring a smile to my face when I see someone has reviewed. I quickly updated this when I learned someone's life was on balance… :D**

**This chapter is in the future, when Suze travels back… say, a week after everything happened. **

**

* * *

**

Saving Will – Chapter 10: Blame

Suze's POV:

"Whoa…" I steadied myself as I stumbled. Where was I? I looked out a window. It was dark and cloudy outside. There's no way I'm in sunny California. I studied my surroundings.

_I'm in Kelly's house._

I blinked. Kelly? Who the hell is Kelly? Kelly… _Oh, Kelly! The one who the Lollipop Murderer was suppose to kill…_ Memories of what happened suddenly came rushing back…

"_Bad girl. You've been a bad girl," he murmured, his grip on my ankle tightening. He was faster than I thought. And I thought all those kickboxing would pay off._

_He pulled my foot back, making me stumble forward. He suddenly shoved me back, and I fell against the wall, groaning. I knew I was about to fall unconscious. With my last final strength, I thought of home. I thought of the future, where Will would be alive… I could feel myself traveling… I had already helped Gaia by warning her past self. I had done my part. Now, it was up to Will to make it out of there alive- both him and Gaia._

I gasped, because I knew what happened. Somehow, I wasn't successful. If I was, all those memories would have been gone… Somehow, something had gone wrong.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice sliced through the silence. Kelly. I faced her slowly. She looked terrified. "I'm calling the police." Her trembling hands picked up the phone.

"No." She froze at my command. "I'm not here to hurt you," I said softly. "My name is Suze. Now, I know you're frightened, but I can't blame you for that. You were almost murdered."

"How do you know- Oh right. It's been in the news. Stupid of me." She sniffed. "Suze… That name sounds familiar."

"You've never met me, but I've been here. The night it… um, happened. I was with Gaia and Will," I said.

Her eyes began to water as she slumped down a chair in defeat.

"What's wrong?" I said in alarm.

"Oh Suze," she moaned. "Now I know who you are. Jasmine told me about you. So did Will. They said you were a big help to the case…"

"Yeah, but _obviously, _something went wrong," I muttered.

"Went wrong? _Went wrong?_" Her voice grew shriller and shriller. "Do you call _Gaia's death _something that _went wrong_?"

I blanched. Gaia was… _dead_? "How did this happen?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

She covered her eyes with her hands. "All I know is that Will and Bob were fighting over the gun- when they accidentally set it off… and then it hit Gaia. I- I was there when she died. Blood… There was blood everywhere," she moaned. I tried to comfort Kelly, who now had tears falling down her cheeks. "It's my entire fault!" she sobbed. "If it wasn't for me, Gaia would still be alive! I should have never applied for that stupid dating service!" She was now crying freely now. It was obvious she didn't get a chance to get to get this off her chest yet.

"It's not your fault," I said, my mind whirling at the thought of _Gaia _dead.

"But it is!" she wailed. I tried comforted the hysterical woman. A few minutes after, she was able to calm down. "I- I'm sorry for behaving like this," she apologized.

"It's okay. You've been a big help. Thanks to you, I might just set things right." I gave her a little smile which I knew looked faked.

"You?" she repeated incredulously. "No offense dear, but what can _you _do?"

I smiled. She obviously didn't know I was a mediator, which was a good thing. I tied to have a joking tone. "You know, I'll just try to save- _Gaia?_"

"Good luck with that," she muttered, unable to recognize the shock in my voice.

I wasn't paying attention to her anymore, because right now, I was staring at Gaia- or should I say _Ghost _Gaia.

"Suze…" she breathed. "It's you…"

"Uh, Kelly? Could I please have a moment alone? I- uh, I need a moment," I lied.

She nodded understandingly. "Sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Gaia?" I whispered as soon as she was out of hearing.

"Suze!" Gaia exclaimed in relief. "You finally came! I was waiting for a week, wondering if you were ever going to come! I've been stuck here ever since! I thought you were never going to co-"

She was cut off when I attacked her with a huge hug.

"Suze… you… you can _touch me?_" The shock in her tone was evident.

I released her. "Well, yeah, I'm a mediator, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, being dead sucks," she muttered.

I was instantly struck with guilt. "Gaia, I am _so _sorry for leaving. You were unconscious and Will was fighting with Bob, but I thought he could handle it. I was almost unconscious so I thought why not just go back to the future? You know, in case I blacked out for a long time, and the police comes, and I just wanted to prevent any questions. Still, that's no excuse. I should have stayed and helped. I'm _so_ sorr-"

"Suze, shut up. You're blabbing," she interrupted.

"Oops," I said sheepishly. "So-"

"Say sorry once more, and my fist is going to be in your face," she warned. I smiled. I was glad to know that the Gaia I knew was still there.

"You're right," I said determinedly. "So how do I set things right?"

"Easy," she replied. "You have to go to the past again, exactly at the time when you travel back to the future. I don't think it's a good idea to have two of you there at the same time. So you will have all the details and know what will happen and stuff. Therefore, you can prevent my death, and Will's at the same time."

"You learn quickly. Okay, so I just have to got to Will and ask him for the rest of the details of what happened," I said.

"Oh yeah, about that. I think it's better if I go with you," Gaia said. "You see, he's been kind of mad about my death… And he blames you for it."

"What? Why?" I was dumbstruck.

"He thinks it should have been him who died, not me. He also blames himself for my death, since his finger was also in the trigger," she explained uncomfortably. "So in all, he pretty much hates you- and himself. I don't think he will tell you what happened when I was out, because he won't even believe you. But if I go with you and tell you other details that only I could know, I think you can convince him that I'm with you."

With that, I told Kelly that I had to leave immediately. Gaia led me to where Will was. Guess where he was? In Kelly's bar, the same as last time. The place was pretty deserted, and Will was sitting in a corner booth, away from the few people that were inside.

Taking a deep breath, I went towards him and sat down in the empty chair in front of him. Gaia sat in the one next to me, though he couldn't see it. He looked up, startled by the noise.

"You." His eyes instantly narrowed. I was feeling a major case of déjà vu.

"Hello Will," I said politely. I studied his face. Did only a week pass? He looked much older. He had dark circles under his eyes, and you could see that he hasn't shave for days. He had a little beard. It also looked like he didn't take a bath in days. He looked dirty, and he stinked. Plus, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Get out," he spat. "I don't want to see your face again, ever." He took a huge swig of whatever he was drinking. I think it was alcohol.

"Will, I'm very sorry about Gaia's death, believe me, I am. That's why I need your help if I'm going to save her." I don't think it helped. I don't even think he's sober.

"Get. Out."

"Look, Gaia's here with me, right here, right now, sitting next to me," I said impatiently.

He blinked once. He blinked again. Then he burst into large guffaws. I exchanged a wary glance with Gaia. It was obvious he was drunk, through the way his anger turned into laughter. "Girlie, I don't know what your problem is, but I think you're delusional."

Girlie? _Girlie?!! _I was going to explode."She's a ghost, you idiot," I hissed, trying to control my anger. He just continued laughing in my face. "A ghost, just like you were, in my other future. If I hadn't saved you, _you_ would have been the ghost begging for my help."

"Now, why'rd _I _ask help from _you_?" he slurred, his breath reaching my face. I cringed at the smell.

"It's official. I like the desperate Ghost Will better than you, an arrogant alive one," I muttered angrily. "Sorry Gaia, but I don't know if I can do this."

"Okay, um, repeat after me," she said. "These were the last words I said, and I think this will convince him: Will, I knew my fearlessness would get me in trouble someday."

"Will, I knew my fearlessness would get me in trouble someday" I repeated.

Will's laughter stopped and he stared at me. Gaia said some more words, and I repeated them.

"Will, I was never afraid of death- I'm fearless, remember?" I continued.

"Gaia?" he whispered.

"Yes, Will, it's really me," Gaia said. I repeated her words. It was like Will was slapped in the face and woken up for the first time. He shook his head and stared at the bottle in his hand. His eye caught a mirror and he gaped at his reflection. Suddenly, he wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

"You," I replied.

"Oh God," he muttered.

"Now are you ready to help?" I asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah I am," he nodded. "But first, I want to talk to Gaia."

I gestured to the seat next to me where Gaia was sitting. "Go."

He took a deep breath and looked at the direction I pointed. "Gaia. Gaia, I am so sorry. You would be still alive if it weren't for me. When I remembered you were dead, it was like I died, too. I lost everything, including the will to live. I wasted my life, and I resorted to this to escape everything. The FBI is about to kick me out, I know it. Gaia, I love you, which was why I lost all hope in living in when I knew I was never going to see you again. I lost myself. Now that I know that there can be another future for us, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we both make it out of here alive. I know I never told you how much I cared about you, but I never knew how to. Now that I have the chance, I'm making the best of it."

Beside me, I could see Gaia fighting tears. "Will… That was beautiful. I love you too. If you truly want to save me, save _us_, then tell Suze everything that happened that night."

I told that to Will, and he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. I cringed from the smell.

"Sorry," he grinned. "So you want to know everything, huh? Okay." He told me everything that happened, up to Gaia's death. He mostly concentrated on Bob's actions, so I was prepared

I was amazed at the quick transformation. I guess they really were made for another. It was cool that they had true love just like Jesse and I. I saddened at the thought of Jesse. I missed him so much. If I wanted to go back to him, I needed to finish this, quick.

Will finished his tale and stood up. "Hope I've been of help. Now, I need to go back and take a shower."

"Yeah, thanks for everything. Now go, you stink." He laughed and waved as he walked away.

"Did he really change that quick or was it just me?" I asked Gaia.

"Nope, he really changed that fast. But then that's Will. He never ceases to amaze me," she smiled. "Come on. Let's go back to Kelly's so you can do your time travel thing." She stood up and walked away.

"Great," I grumbled. "Now you're excited to live again. I'm excited, too at the thought of losing more brain cells."

She just laughed at me. Hmph. What a great way to show thanks.

Not.

She owed me big time.

* * *

**That was my longest chapter! After the last chapter, it was very hard to write this, and I had to force it out of me.**** Sorry if it sucked, and for the unrealistic drunk Will who instantly turned sober.**

**Uh… just how many books are there in the Fearless series? The farthest I know is book 31, which is **_**Terror. **_**What's the last one?**

**Answer to last chapter's question: A bee flew in and went to the real flower. This chapter's question:**

**Carlisle has a challenge for his three sons. Whoever can win will inherit his entire property. This was his challenge: He gave each of them a coin, and told them to buy something that could fill the entire room. Eagerly the three of them began on their task. The eldest son, Emmett, bought a stack of hay and tried to fill the whole room. He failed, and thus burst into tears. The second son, Jasper, bought bags of feather with the coin. He too, failed. Thus, he turned emo and didn't speak to anyone. The youngest son, Edward, thought quietly and went to a store. He bought two small items and went back to the room. Soon, he had filled the entire room. Carlisle praised him proudly and he inherited his entire property. Now, the question: What were the two items that Edward bought?**

**Guilty. I just copied the entire question from one of my other stories. So sue me. :) I'm running out of questions. Can you guys please give me new riddles? **

**Please review! I have only a few of them… :( If I get plenty of them, I shall save Gaia and Will. If I don't get any, I'm killing them both. Just kidding. :D But seriously, please review!**

**Jen**


	11. Sappy?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! So, as a reward… I'm killing them both… No wait- I'm actually going to torture them first, and let them die a painful death…**

**Just kidding. I'm letting them both live. :) **

**I'd also like to thank RTM2301 for telling me how many books are there in the series, and Jane for supplying this chapter's riddle. As well as PrivateGirl119 and estella.j.**

**Okay, hope you enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

Saving Will – Chapter 11: Sappy?

Suze's POV:

For the second time this day, I closed my eyes and thought of the past, Gaia's shirt in hand. I know I'm going to lose more brain cells. And die young. _I just know it._

I felt myself shift, and I opened my eyes.

"Will, Will, Will. Now, I don't want to kill you. But if I have to, trust me, I will. Drop your gun," Bob commanded. I almost yelled at Will, but thankfully, I managed to keep my mouth shut. I silently crept towards Bob unnoticed.

"Will? Will? What's happening?" Gaia mumbled, stirring.

"Drop it," he commanded. "Or Blondie here gets it." I saw Will's hold on the gun waver, and then he dropped the gun.

"_NO!!! _You idiot! Why the hell did you do that?" I instantly clamped my hands over my mouth after realizing what I've blurted out.

"_Suze_?" Will looked at me, his back towards Bob. His gaze traveled down towards the shirt I was holding. "Isn't that Gaia's? Where did you get that? No, wait- _How _did you-" He suddenly fell down towards me. I gasped, and quickly caught him. Thanks god for quick reflexes.

"Will?" I asked cautiously. He was quiet. I looked up to see a smirking Bob. I looked back at Will in horror. "You bastard!" I hissed. "What the hell did you do to him? If you killed him, I swear to God, I'm gonna-"

"Such kittenish fury," he taunted, twirling the gun in his hand. "As an answer to your question, no, I did not kill him. I was feeling kind right now, so I just knocked the consciousness out of little Will here." He made a hitting motion with the gun. "You shouldn't have distracted him like that. Looks like your chances of getting out of here alive just went down to _zero._"

I snarled as I dropped Will. "Why you-" I didn't bother finishing my sentence, because I had already kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. I also thrust the heel of my palm towards his nose causing a very satisfying crunch, all in one fluid motion. I knew it was a big risk, considering he had the gun, plus he had quick reflexes, but it paid off anyway. He didn't see that coming. He yelped in pain and he dropped the gun. I smirked. Baby. Blood was now streaming down his nose, and he was cradling it with his hands, bucking in pain.

"Aw… what's the matter? Little Bobby can't take the pain?" I cooed.

"You…_You…_" He leapt at me and wrapped his hands around my throat. I yelled in surprise, but it quickly stopped as he choked me and pushed me against a wall.

"St- Stop!" I choked.

He laughed. "Now, you don't think I'm actually going to do that now, do you?"

"Suze? Will? Where am I?" Gaia groaned as she struggled to move. Bob didn't' seem to notice her.

"Ga- iaah…" His hold on my throat tightened some more. I tried scratching his hands with my nails, but I didn't succeed. His hands, which were covered in blood, was now staining my clothes, as well as sticking to my hair.

"You bastard," I hissed. His glare darkened and he slapped me on the cheek. Yes, he _slapped _me. I felt the sting of a cut throbbing painfully, and I couldn't help but wince.

I had ruined everything. If I hadn't been so stupid and yelled at Will, this wouldn't be happening right now. Going to him in the future was completely useless. I tried to kick him again, but that just resulted in a tighter hold.

"Now if only I had the gun… or my knife, for that matter- This would be an easier death, don't you think? Quicker?" He laughed like a maniac.

I felt darkness creeping towards me. Suddenly, people in my life came flashing back. Father Dom. Cee Cee. Adam. Paul. Doc. Sleepy… Hell, even _Dopey _came to mind. Then the most important person hit me. _Jesse. _Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes at the thought of never seeing him again.

"What? Now you're going to go emotional on me, girlie? Don't be so _sappy_."

Jesse. Girlie. _Sappy_. I suddenly felt uncontrollable anger. I growled angrily, my eyes flashing. Bob stopped laughing and stared at me, his grip loosening ever so slightly. I used this distraction and wrenched his arms hands free from my neck, kicking him hard on the stomach.

"Oof!" He grunted as he doubled in pain.

I elbowed him, and I raised my foot, aiming for his nose again, this time using the heel of my boot. It crunched again satisfyingly. I did a roundhouse kick and he yelled in pain.

This time, I was sure I looked horrifying. My hair was tangled and bloody, and so were my clothes. The cut on my cheek was beginning to bruise. My breathing was ragged, and I know I looked like a madwoman.

"Suze… are you _bleeding_?" Gaia was now fully conscious, and she stood up, stumbling a little bit.

"Never mind about me," I ordered. "You can worry about me later. Right now, let's beat this guy to bloody pulp."

She laughed, full of energy. "You just spoke the magic words."

She lunged at him, and before I could register anything she was already punching him over and over again. He managed a few swipes, but mostly, he was getting beaten up by Gaia.

"Need any help?" I yelled through the commotion.

"Yeah, sure," she said breathlessly, smoothing a blonde lock. Smiling devilishly, I joined in the fight. Gaia pinned him down while I attacked – that's probably the best description- him.

"This one's for _Gaia_," I ranted as I punched him once. "This one's for _Will_-" I took another swipe. "This one's for all the other girls you _murdered_, this one's for _Kelly, _and this one's for _me._"

He moaned as his head lolled a bit. He was no match for both me and Gaia. In fact, it looked like he didn't have that much fighting skills. He was only good when it came to _killing_ unsuspecting mothers with a _weapon_.

"Please… no more…" he begged. His face was already a collection of black and blue. I think he was almost unconscious.

"What do you say?" I cracked my knuckles. "Should we stop now, or continue on letting him pay for everything he's done?"

"Please, stop!" he whimpered pathetically, all bravado gone. "I give up!"

"Now, you don't think I'm actually going to do that now, do you?" I mimicked him.

Gaia smirked. "Well, as much as I would enjoy beating him senseless, I think we should stop. He's going to jail, that's for sure. Plus there's a good chance they're gonna execute him."

He whimpered again.

I sighed. "Oh well." I took a step back and let Gaia take over. She got a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him. "You're under arrest."

I smiled as she took one more swipe at him, and he fell down, unconscious.

"There," she grinned. "You know, FBI agents aren't even supposed to beat criminals to bloody pulp."

"Yeah, but he fought us," I pointed out. "So you have an excuse."

She laughed. "Yep. God, it's like high school all over again. I haven't had a good fight in a long time- granted, this guy has zero fighting skills, but I'm not complaining."

I laughed along.

She looked at me curiously. "Before I regained consciousness, I saw you being choked by Bob against the wall. How'd you break free? Despite his lack of fighting skills, he's pretty strong."

"Well…" I grinned, knowing my answer was going to sound ridiculous. "I thought of never seeing Jesse again... He also called me girly. Plus, he called me sappy. Never_, ever _call me sappy. Not unless you have a death wish."

* * *

**I had so much fun typing that****, especially the beating him senseless part. :) But, the end is near. *sobs* You'll know what happens to them – and Will- in the next chapter… Plus the sappy thing is a joke with a friend. I'll call the romance novels she reads "sappy", and she'll get mad. :D Good times…**

**The answer to last chapter's question: Edward bought a candle and a match and filled the room with light. This chapter's question:**

**You are on a journey to predestine your fate and end up in a room where there are two doors and two men. You cannot go back the way you came from and behind one door is death behind the other is life.**** You know that one man will only tell the truth and the other man tells absolutely nothing but lies. If you were only given the opportunity to ask one question to either men what question will it be? Oh yeah- you don't know which one is the liar or the honest one.**

**Thanks again to jane. for the riddle! Please review! **

**Jen**


	12. Unconscious

**Okay… here's the next chapter. Thanks again to PrivateGirl119… as usual… Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Saving Will – Chapter 12: Unconscious

Gaia's POV:

I laughed along with her, because come on; it was pretty funny, getting the strength to break free from being called sappy.

Suze stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to laugh louder.

"I called the police and they're coming here- What the hell?" I turned to see Kelly gaping at the both of us from the top of the stairs.

Suze smiled at her. "Hi Kelly. We never properly met, I'm Suze." She waved at her.

Kelly just stared at us. "Uh… _exactly _what happened? I thought there was a killer in the house, yet I see you guys laughing like there's no tomorrow!"

"Oh, we took care of him." I pointed to the limp body of Bob in the corner. Kelly sighed in relief as she came down, Jasmine in tow.

"So the danger's over?" she asked.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Thank God," she breathed.

"Mommy, look, why is Suze's face red?" Jasmine pointed to her face with a tiny finger.

Kelly gasped. "Oh, you guys are bleeding! Wait, I'll get some bandages. God, I didn't even notice that…"

"It's okay. We're not hurt. That's mostly Bob's blood that got smeared on us," Suze replied. "We'll just wash them."

"If you say so," Kelly said doubtfully, not entirely convinced. Suze left us to clean up.

"Mommy… look. Why are there two bodies?" Jasmine asked curiously. I followed the direction she was pointing to and saw a blond head.

"Will!" I gasped, furious at myself for not noticing him earlier. I knelt down before him. I cradled his head in my arms as I quickly checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt it, though it was weak. I did a quick check and saw that he didn't have any major damages, aside from little cuts and bruises, especially a large one on his head. I bit my lip worriedly. "Will… Can you hear me?" I said softly. I became worried when he didn't respond. "Will… It's me Gaia…" He still didn't respond, and I grew more anxious. "Will! Will, wake up!" Tears streaked down my face as I considered the fact that he could be dying.

"Gaia…" Kelly was looking at me pitifully, Jasmine burying her head in her arms.

"Hey, it turns out that I actually got some cuts, but it looks like I'm gonna live," Suze announced as she walked in the room. She took one look at my face and the smile disappeared as she saw who I was cradling.

She instantly rushed by my side and looked at Will. "Crap. Not again. Will, don't you dare die. I didn't use up all those brain cells on you and Gaia for nothing. Will, don't you _dare_," she ranted angrily.

"Uh, Suze? Gaia? Did you guys ever consider that maybe he'll just wake up when he recovers? I don't think yelling at him helps," Kelly said meekly.

I blinked. Suze shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Right… I should have thought of that. God, I feel stupid."

"You sound stupid, too," I retorted. (A/N: Got that line from Breaking Dawn.)

"Gaia, I need to tell you something," Suze said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You died," she blurted. "I was stupid enough to leave in the middle of the fight. Will and Bob fought over the gun, and then you accidentally got shot. I met the Ghost Gaia in the future, so I came back and tried to prevent anyone from dying. Gaia, I'm sorry you had to die- in that future, anyway."

I was speechless. Me? _Dead? _

"I think she's going into shock," Kelly muttered.

"You think so?" Suze peered at me. "Okay, Gaia, I'm going to slap you now." She raised her hand and brought it close to my face. Just as her hand was about to come in contact with my check, I caught it in a tight grip.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Gaia!!! Give me my hand back!"

I released it. "Ow…" she muttered, rubbing her hand.

I slowly shook my head. "I just can't imagine myself as a _ghost_."

Suze shrugged. "Yeah, well, sooner or later, we're all bound to become one."

"True," I mused. I looked down at Will. He was still unconscious. "Suze, he's still not waking up."

She looked at him in concern. "Gaia, it's been almost an hour. I think he should have recovered by now."

I groaned. "Great. Just great. Do you think he's seriously hurt?"

"I don't know. Bob hit him pretty hard," she replied.

Just then, I heard sirens.

Suze had a panicked look in her eyes. "I have to go _now._ Having me here would just raise questions." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "Gaia, you'll have no recollection of me whatsoever, neither will I have any of you, because you'll never have gone to that resort. So I guess this is goodbye."

We hugged quickly.

"Bye Suze. Thanks for everything," I said gratefully. "I'll miss you… you were a great friend."

"Thanks." She flashed me a grin. "I'll miss you, too. Bye Gaia!"

She started shimmering, becoming hazier. Kelly, Jasmine and I watched in awe. "Bye Suze," I whispered. Then she was gone.

I felt like a truck hit me. I looked around. "What just happened?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Kelly murmured, dazed.

Just then, the door to her house fell down. "This is the FBI!" someone announced.

Then, the next events happened in a rush. They quickly arrested Bob, who was still unconscious. Speaking of unconscious, Will was still unconscious. They forced us to go to the hospital, besides my protests.

"I'm _fine_," I insisted. "You just have to concentrate on Will. He's the one who got hurt!"

But _no_. Nobody listened to me. Instead, they forced us into ambulances. The worst thing was that Will and I were in separate ones. I was with Kelly and Jasmine, while Will was in another one, with Kim watching over him.

I spent the rest of the trip to the hospital worrying over Will, furiously hoping that he was going to be fine.

The other part of me wondered what the hell happened a while ago.

* * *

**So… you guys still have no idea what happened to Will. I know, I know. I'm evil. Pure evil.**

**Okay, so if you don't understand what happened, I'll explain it. Gaia got confused because she forgot about Suze. Since Will didn't die like how it happened in the book, Gaia never felt the urge to call Ed and go to California. So, she never met Suze, and Suze never traveled to the past. They never met. So when Suze when back to the future, they forgot everything that had to do with Suze. Understand it? If you have any more questions, just ask. :)**

**Answer to last chapter's question: You ask any of them which door the other person would choose and then you go through the opposite door. This works because if you happen to ask the person who tells the truth which door the liar would choose, he would tell you the door to death. If you ask the liar which door the honest person would choose he would lie and tell you the wrong door.**

**Tricky right? Here's this chapter's question: I went to bed at eight 8 'clock in the evening and wound up my clock and set the alarm to sound at nine 9 'clock in the morning. How many hours sleep would I get before being awoken by the alarm?**

**Please review! The story's almost over- about two more chapters left. And I only got a few reviews. :( I didn't even reach fifty! So please please please review. After all… we don't know Will's condition yet. Just a few taps of my keyboard and… He. Could. Die. *evil laughter***

**Jen**

**PS- Does threatening the lives of the characters motivate readers to review???**


	13. Fearless

**Eek! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I was caught up with another story of mine, and I barely got time to use the computer. ****Plus, SCHOOL HAS BEEN HELL. On the plus side, I'm finally updating, right? Ooh, and I discovered something else! Threatening the lives of the characters actually works! Yeah, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah- there's a big time gap. One more thing- this chapter turned out to be slightly... well, crappy. But I'm just going to post it anyway since it's almost been a month. :P**

* * *

Saving Will – Chapter 13: Fearless

Gaia's POV:

In my peripheral view, I stared at the picture of Will and me on the dresser. His arm was slung on my shoulder, and we both looked extremely happy. I closed my eyes, and images of the pale, unconscious Will seeped back into my mine. _Stop thinking about that! _I mentally scolded myself. _It's over!_

It's over.

I smiled. It truly was over. I still didn't understand what truly happened there, but everything turned out fine. Bob had been arrested, and taken to jail. It turned out that he isn't going to be executed, but he got a life sentence- which was just as good for me. Kelly and Jasmine's lives were back to normal. And Will? Well, let's just say if everything that happened back there didn't happen, I wouldn't be here today.

"There! Gaia, you look absolutely _stunning!_" Kelly gushed as she looked at my reflection on the huge mirror in front of me. I tore myself away from the picture and looked at the mirror, staring at myself.

I had to hand it to her, aside from owning and managing a bar, she was a _great _stylist. My face was perfectly made-up. My eyes looked much bigger, brighter. My lips were a light pink. My blond hair was piled up on my head, a few loose tendrils hanging down.

"Kelly…" I breathed. "Thank you."

Kelly smiled. "No need to thank me. Every bride needs to look good on her wedding day."

_My wedding day._

Ever since I was little, I never dreamt that I would someday walk down the aisle. The entire thing still seemed like a fairytale to me…

I remembered the day Will proposed to me clearly. He took me to a romantic meadow- One that was far more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. He prepared a picnic- and before I knew it, he was down on one knee, speaking words I never thought I'd hear which ended with the two sweetest words I've ever heard:

"_Marry me."_

How could I refuse?

Plans were immediately made, and we immediately got married a month after.

Who would have ever thought that I would be marrying Will Taylor? The guy who I nicknamed 'Farm Boy' when we first met? I took a deep breath.

"I still can't believe it's actually happening…" I breathed.

"Oh honey. Don't worry. Will's a keeper." Kelly winked at me. She checked her watch and gasped. "Oh, it's almost time! We have to go now!"

Biting my lip, we quickly finished all the final touch- ups. I took one last check at the mirror. The dress fit my figure perfectly, and I had to admit, _I _looked perfect.

We weren't having the wedding in a church. We had it in a garden-y place. It wasn't going to be one of those huge weddings. It was just a little simple one, with a few guests. My dad was there, and so was D. People from the FBI were also there. After the reception, we would be going to California, and we would stay in a Pebble Beach Resort for a month.

I know there are a lot more romantic places, but when Will asked me where I would wasn't to go for our honeymoon, California popped into my head, and somehow, the place just seemed perfect to me.

Now, most people would be extremely nervous on their wedding day. But not me. I was still cool and calm. I looked up and saw Will standing on the altar, looking slightly flushed.

Then before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle. The whole time, my eyes were on Will, who had a big grin on his face.

Time passed so quickly. The next thing I knew, it was time to say the vows. Will went first.

"Gaia…. The first time we met we met, we hated each other. I would have never imagined that this day was ever going to happen. I can't even believe this is happening right now!" He stopped and smiled. "But no matter what happens, I am never to regret this decision. In my entire life, I wasn't surer of anything else. I realized that I loved you a long time ago, but I never really understood how strong my love for you was. Not until I almost died. I never told you this, but it was because of that. That made me realize everything; it was like a wake-up call. I guess that was a blessing- if you can call that a 'blessing'- in disguise. Gaia, I love you, and I will forever." Will finished his vows and smiled at me, his eyes looking slightly teary. I have to admit, so were mine. I mean, he just said something _so _beautiful…

It almost made me forget my own. Almost. But still, the whole time I was talking, his words were repeating themselves over and over in my head.

And the next thing I knew, the priest spoke the magic words, and Will's lips covered mine.

-0-

Will was a great dancer. I laughed along as we twirled around. As we danced together, I would briefly pause to admire the huge diamond ring resting on my finger. It has been there for just a while, and now it felt like it belong there. You would have to chop my hand off if you want to remove it.

"I love you, Gaia," Will whispered again for the fourth time.

"I know," I giggled. "I love you too."

Pretty soon, the song ended. Our first dance as bride and groom and ended. Everyone clapped loudly, and Will went to the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone again for attending my wedding with this lovely woman,' he announced. "Now, if I may, I would like to play this song- a song that means something very important to both of us." He stepped down and came over to me, and a song started to play.

I listened intently, but it wasn't familiar. Will, seeing my confused look, shot me a grin. "Just listen to the lyrics," he whispered softly.

So I did.

_There's something 'bout the way _

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement _

_Walk me to the car _

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there _

_In the middle of the parking lot _

_Yeah_

_We're driving__ down the road _

_I wonder if you know _

_I'm trying__ so hard not to get caught up now _

_But you're just so cool _

_Run your hands through your hair _

_Absent mindedly making__ me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

'_Till we run out of road in this one horse town _

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat _

_You put your eyes on me _

_In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway _

_My hands shake _

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in & I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

The song was perfect. Will was perfect. My wedding day was perfect.

And somehow, I felt like the rest of my life was going to be perfect, too.

Just like a happy ending in a fairytale.

* * *

**NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY THINK, THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET. THERE IS STILL ONE CHAPTER LEFT. Ok, now that I have all of your attention… I'm sorry if that was a crappy chapter. I was typing it in a hurry since I only have a limited time to use the computer, since as I said, school is hell. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. The song was Fearless by Taylor Swift. The song is awesome, you should hear it. :) **

**Answer to last chapter's question: ****One. It is a wind up alarm clock which cannot discriminate between a.m. and p.m.**

**This chapter's question: Some months have 30 days. How many months have 28 days? **

**That must be very easy. :P **

**Now please, please, **_**please**_** review…. You all must be happy with the crappy chapter right? If I receive reviews, I will update this story immediately, I promise. Once it's the weekend. Tee hee. **

**Jen**


	14. Beautiful Friendship

**It's my last chapter. Wow. I've come from a long way… thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update sooner.**** Sorry for the two month wait!!! Now that this is the last chap, I have a request. Please review!!! At least its review count will rise. :)**

**

* * *

**

Saving Will – Chapter 14: Beautiful Friendship

Suze's POV:

"Jack, ten more minutes, and then we're going back to your room!" I called out, ignoring his complains.

"How you can put up with that child, I'll never know," Jesse chuckled beside me.

I was back in Pebble Beach Resort, working as a baby-sitter. For the past two days, everything's been a blur. Seriously- it's like I remember nothing about it. I woke up from my bed, feeling weird. It's like I missed an important part of my life. Weird. Very weird.

Now, here I am with Jesse, watching over Jack. Jesse was still the life guard, which I was thankful for.

"Jack, time's up! Get out of the pool!" I yelled. He threw me an annoyed look and begrudgingly climbed out. After wrapping a towel around him, I turned around and smacked into someone.

"Hey!"

I bumped into a blond woman. She threw me an annoyed look. "Watch where you're going," she muttered.

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes. I studied her face. "Hey, do I know you?"

She looked startled, and stared at me. "I don't think so… but you look kind of familiar, now that you mention it."

Another tall blond guy arrived and placed his arm around the woman's neck. "Come on, Gaia."

"Gaia…" I murmured. I looked at the guy. He looked _very _familiar, too.

"Do I know you?" I blurted out.

"I don't know… But I think _I _should be the one asking you," he replied.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, I will be-"

I stopped, feeling weird.

"Will," I repeated.

Now he looked startled. "How did you know my name?"

"Will," I repeated again. "Will and Gaia."

"What did you say your name was?" Gaia asked.

"Suze," I said. "Suze Simon."

"Suze… how do you know about us?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It's like we met before, in the past…"

"Suze!" Jack ran towards me, sucking on a lollipop.

Gaia and Will exchanged a glance with each other.

Lollipop…

Lollipop Murderer.

Everything hit me at once, and suddenly, I had my memories back.

I thought that once everything went along according to plan, our memories would be erased. But then, I guess if something triggers your mind, everything returns.

"Suze!" Gaia yelled as she rushed to hug me. "Thank you!"

"Yes, Suze. Thank you," Will smiled.

"Wait. You also remember?" I gasped.

"Yep. Pretty much everything," Will chuckled.

"Ho- how is that possible?" I stammered. "Maybe if the mediator remembers, so does everyone else…"

"I guess so," Gaia replied.

I then noticed a huge diamond right on Gaia's hand. "Wait. You're married to him?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," she laughed.

"Congratulations," I beamed. "You two are going to be great together!"

"Okay, what is going on here?" Jesse demanded.

I shot Gaia and Will a glance. "Can I?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. After all, we owe you," Gaia laughed.

"Suze…" Jesse growled playfully.

"Well…." I paused, purposely annoying him. "It's a long story…"

"I don't care," he answered shortly.

I laughed, and put my arm around him, facing the happily married couple in front of me.

I decided to start. "It's going to be a long story, but trust me on this. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**It's the end!**** Acknowledgements will be on the next chapter. **

**Answer to last chap's question: All twelve months have 28 days.**

**Now, please review! My goal is at least 35 reveiws- that is extremely little compared to my other fics. Tell me your favorite chapter, favorite line, etc…**

**REMEMBER TO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Jen**


	15. Acknowledgements

**Hello everyone. Do you still remember me? It's been eight months, and I just remembered about the promised acknowledgements. So, here it is.**

* * *

_PrivateGirl116_- You are my FAVORITE reviewer. It's only coz of you that I even bothered to finish the story. :D Thanks for all the support!

_jane._- For being another big supporter. And for the riddles. And for the funny reviews. :D Thank you!!!

_RTM2301_- For being the first reviewer. And for all the reviews. :) The criticism really helped too! Thanks!

Thanks to _jayd-n33__, __Hen, __Ivoryyy, __EclipxedRose__, and estella.j _as well.

* * *

**So one last THANK YOU to everyone!**

**Review! (Haha, just kidding. :D)**

**Jen**


End file.
